A shaft is a cylindrical object passing through the middle of a bearing, the middle of a wheel, or the middle of a gear. In the machining process of shafts, steel bars are cut and blanked in equal length since the bars are machined in batch with the same specifications. For enterprises, a goal for improvement is to achieve automatic blanking for shafts. However, traditional blanking methods such as manual blanking and semi-automatic blanking with tools fail to reach a high blanking efficiency. So, the purpose of the application is to further improve the blanking efficiency.
Steel bars are cut into blanks and transported to a machining platform for subsequent process. In the machining process, blanks are transported step by step. Nowadays, blanks in the storage box are transported to the machining platform one by one, where they will be machined manually. This not only takes much time but also affects the shaft machining effect.